


Do You Remember?

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: "Should I be offended that I'm not that memorable?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I've started Uni. (Scary!!!!)
> 
> Here's a fic based on the following prompt:
> 
> “Remember that time we made out at that party haha yeah wow how embarrassing wanna maybe try it out again but more sober this time??“ AU.

Finn vaguely recognised the guy walking towards him with intent - dark curly hair, twinkling brown eyes and sinfully soft lips.

"Hey." The guy said, a smirk on his lips.

"Err… Hi?"

The nameless guy's smirk just widened, "What, you don't remember?"

"Err… No?" Finn had thought that the leather jacket that the man was wearing looked familiar, like he'd seen it before, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Should I be offended that I'm not that memorable?" The guy replied, widening his stance, "Or maybe you're faking so we can do it again?"

"Do wh-" And then the fuzzy memories began to filter into Finn's mind. Just flashed of what he's got up to on his last drunken night out - him dancing on a table, Rey cheering him on, flashing lights blinding him, making out with a _beautiful_ guy in a dark corner of the club. "Fuck."

"Yeah. We made out. I saw you and wondered if you'd be up for a repeat when we're, err…more sober."

Finn blinked dumbly. First off, he'd kissed the beautiful specimen of a human being, and secondly, the same guy was asking for a repeat performance. It dawned on him that an opportunity like this may never happen again to him.

He nodded, "Sure. But maybe not in the middle of the street?"

The guy laughed, "You're probably right. My flat's not far from here. We could go there, if you like?"

"Sure!"

As Finn followed the guy down the street, he was well aware that he was being outrageously stupid - he didn't even know the guy's _name_ \- but he was unable to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be cool!


End file.
